Supernatural Hunters!
by FastDetectiveKudo
Summary: This series takes place after the events of Gravity Falls (AU). After one of the people from the town have accidentally touched a certain evil demon's hand in the form of a statue, the town becomes in grave danger. Now, it's up to him and his team of friends to fight against Bill and his evil creatures from there. Together, they are the Supernatural Hunters! (Based on my RP)
1. The Return of an Old Triangle Demon!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! How are you guys doing today? I am currently trying to write my second story from there and it's related to Gravity Falls from there. I hope you guys will enjoy it. It takes place after the events of Gravity Falls from there and it'll be in an alternate universe from there. Also, if you guys want to come join in, here's the link of the server to join in order for you to check it out: /J8td3bF Anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy the very first episode of Supernatural Hunters**_.

 _As you wake up from your bed, you see that it's a Saturday morning from there. You check in the TV schedule that there will be a new series coming soon known as "Supernatural Hunters" as it takes place after the events of Gravity Falls from there. You then prepare to make some breakfast from there and prepare to eat it (pancakes with bacon, sausage, syrup and butter). You bring in some breakfast to the living room with a container as you start watching SNH from there._

It shows a prologue from there as it shows of the ending of Gravity Falls from there of where it shows Dipper and Mabel ready to go to the bus as they prepare to leave the town.

Dipper is seen saying to Mabel, "Ready to head to the unknown?"

Mabel replied, "Nope." She then sighs about it. "Let's do it."

Stanley, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda then are seen running to the bus as they're saying good-bye to each other from there as they would miss each other.

Afterwards, they're seen crying about it from there as they would miss them a lot.

Stanley said to Soos as he turns to him, "Well, now what since that they're gone? They were nice kids."

Soos replied, "They sure were, Mr. Pines. They sure were."

Stanley turned to Ford to talk to him about their future plans. " Well, now that they're gone, shall we go head off, Ford, to go off traveling through exotic locations and finding supernatural stuff?"

Ford nods about it. "Indeed, we shall."

"Yeah. And I got to prepare for tomorrow to be in charge of the Mystery Shack on my first day," said Soos.

Wendy then answered to them, "Well, don't know about you. But, I got to help out with the lumberjack business."

Ford replied, "Well, good luck with that. Time for our separate ways."

Soos nods about it as they prepare to go off on their separate ways.

Ford replied, "See ya guys then", as Wendy and Soos heads off along with the rest of the people head off from there except for Stanley and Ford.

Stanley then turns to his twin brother as he said to him, "Well, shall we go off?"

Ford is seen nodding to him, "Indeed we shall, brother. Indeed, we shall."

A mysterious person is seen crying about the summer about being ready to end. "Well,... looks like this is it. Never thought that our last day of summer vacation could end up like this."

The person's friend replied, "And to think it would last a lifetime."

Another friend of the person of who was talking to him then talks to the guys from there, " Yep. This is a sad day for us, indeed." He then turns to a person about it from there to talk to see of what he would do on his last day of summer. "So, what do you want to do now, Norman, to celebrate the occasion?"

Norman turned to the person from there as he said, "I don't know, Phillip. I mean,... we have tried to relax and do fun stuff. But yet, it kept on interrupted by...weird and supernatural things."

One of the other people have replied, "And weird hula videos."

Phillip answered, "Yeah, that is true."

Norman turns around to one of the people from there. "Any suggestions, Xander?"

Xander have answered, "Well... maybe we could go see the new statue over there." He then points to a strange, familiar glowing statue into the forest.

Phillip then gasps as he realized of what kind of statue is it. "Wait. Oh no! Not that statue."

"Hmm... wait. That looks familiar." Norman then gasps as he knows of what would happen from there.

"Yep. It's Bill Cipher him freaking self," said Xander as he have nods.

Norman is seen scared as he steps back of it from there. "Wait,... maybe we shouldn't."

Xander replied, "I think we should. It looks... nice."

"Well, I'm not doing it." Phillip is seen worried about it from there as well.

Norman is seen scared about whether deciding to touch the statue from there or not. "Umm..., I don't know about this. Ehh..."

"Come on! I dare you, Norman!", said Phillip.

Norman is seen gasping as he gets shocked about it. "What did you just say!?"

Phillip replied in slow motion. "I DARE YOU!"

Xander have answered, "He said he "dares" you."

Norman is seen freaking out about it as he gets furious at Phillip. "You're sick. You know that, Phillip?" Phillip is seen whistling from there as he stands from the forest. Norman is seen furious even more as he says, "Okay, fine!, as he walks to the statue.

Phillip then sees the arm from there as he says, "Wait. His hand is sticking out. Whatever you do, don't touch that!"

Norman is seen being not afraid of touching it. "Pfft! Oh, please. What's the worst that could happen?"

Phillip answered, "I wouldn't do it if I were you, Norman."

Xander is seen trying to talk to Phillip to let Norman be from there. "Let him be. Wait, what'd you say about the arm, Phillip?"

"If anyone touches and to try to shake the hand of Bill, then..., he will be free!" screamed Phillip as he freaks out about it.

Norman is seen being scared about it as he have decided of what to do. "Yeah, that was I was afraid of. Not doing it."

"Good." Xander is seen being glad as he don't want to let Norman touch it.

Norman was seen about to plan to touch the Bill Cipher statue from there.

Phillip was seen freaking out as he screams, " NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Ha! PSYCHE!" Norman was seen laughing about it from there as he was about to touch the Bill Cipher statue, except he didn't.

Phillip was seen using his arm on his head as he was relieved that he didn't touched the statue.

Xander have replied to Norman, "Ah, phew. Would've beaten your (BLEEP) for this."

"You thought that I was going to touch the..." Norman was seen about to gloat that he didn't touch the statue, but then suddenly, without looking, he accidentally touched Bill Cipher's hand. He then gulps as he says, "Uh-oh!"

An evil diabolical laugh that was distorted and sounded like a bad impression of a voice actor from there.

Phillip then screamed out loud as he says, "Norman Alexander Middleton! What the heck did you just do!?"

Xander have said, "You son of a (BLEEP)! Look what you just did!"

Norman was seen freaking out as he was screaming. "What!? No! It was an accident. I swear to God, it was an accident!"

"Then swear right now, or Bill's gonna get ya!" said Xander as he was worried from there.

Norman have said, "I am dead serious. It was an accident!"

Xander is then seen talking to Norman about it, "Not that kind of... Oh, screw it!"

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEH, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The mysterious evil laughter was heard as the Bill Cipher statue was seen starting to move from there.

(Sound effect: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Norman is seen freaking out as he says, "Oh, crap!"

"Show yourself already, damn it!" screamed out Xander as he was angry about it.

The mysterious voice replied, "Alright, you asked for it."

A certain yellow one-eyed face demon with a top hat and with a black bowtie appeared from there as he comes out from his statue as he does his diabolical laugh. "AT LAST, AT LONG, LONG LAST! I AM FREE FROM THAT WRECTED STATUE, AND THAT MEANS, I COULD DO THIS!" He then destroys his own statue down in flames.

"For the record, Norman, I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" said Phillip as he was angry at him about it.

(Sound effect: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

It then shows a title sequence of SNH from there while it shows an opening monologue from there as well.

Norman was heard narrating off-screen of how his team was formed. "There was a time of when Gravity Falls used to be filled with weirdness and darkness all around. But after Dipper and Mabel Pines right after they have defeated the evil, diabolical Bill Cipher and turned him into stone. Then, suddenly, I accidentally shook hands with him and that he plans to take over the town again and make everything horrible again. We were afraid and scared out of our minds. So, in order to stop Bill and his evil goons, we had to make up a team known as the Supernatural Hunters."

A rock and roll singer is then heard singing off-screen during title sequence. "After Dipper and Mabel Pines have went back to the city,

Norman and the gang went to the lake to celebrate a little ditty.

But then, when Norman has touched the statue of a demon,

He has become free and that everyone was screaming.

They were afraid of what they knew of what they were about to do,

So the hunters decides to beat them black and blue.

Whenever there's danger all around in Gravity Falls,

They know of who to call.

And that would be the Supernatural Hunters!"

During the opening credits from there, it shows the opening credits from down there:

Starring Norman Middleton

Phillip Jimenez

Ian Ortega

Xander Whitehead

Lorraine Osbourne

Nicole Spooner

Isabelle Valesquez

And Bill Cipher

Created by: FastDetectiveKudo and Leafy

Sign says: Supernatural Hunters

It then shows Bill Cipher down in the wall from there in the middle of a gate. The gate then opens as it shows today's episode title from there.

Norman is seen using his voiceover narration to say today's episode title: "Today's episode: The Return of an Old Triangle Demon! (A.K.A. The Form of a New Supernatural Alliance Team!)"

"For the record, Norman, I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!", said Phillip earlier as he was still angry about it."

Norman have replied to that reaction of what Philip have said. "What!? Oh, sure. BLAME IT ON ME FOR DOING IT ALL BY ACCIDENT!"

Xander have said to Phillip, "You just said it earlier, Phillip." He then turns to Norman from there. "Also, Norman, stop acting so immature."

"Really!? I have touched it by accident! I didn't knew that THIS COULD HAPPEN!" Norman was seen freaking out about it as he runs around like crazy.

Xander is then seen telling Norma, "Phillip just told you, (bleep)hole."

Norman is seen growling about it. "Curses! We'll have to get backup then."

He then takes out some supernatural weapons out of his bag from there as Lorraine, Isabelle and Nicole came in from there. "Good thing that my parents packed these in my bag in case of emergencies."

Lorraine said in reply, "Those weapons look nice."

"WHOA! Where did your parents get these from?" wondered Phillip as he wants to know of where did Norman get supernatural weapons from.

Norman have answered, "They bought it at a weapon store."

Phillip nods about it as he was impressed of what Norman have got. "A store filled with anything protective of fighting supernatural stuff. Nice."

"I now realize... my parents are (bleep)holes," said Xander.

Nicole was seen grabbing a weapon as she shoots at Bill as the same goes for Isabelle as well.

"DIE! Die, YOU EVIL CIPHER!", said Norman as he was shooting some supernatural weapons at Bill.

"HA! Nice try! You think simple lasers will stop me?" shouted out Bill as he shoots his laser eye at everyone.

"Why you...ARGH! Wait. That's it!" Norman is then seen to have an idea of what to do from there.

"What?" said Phillip.

Norman have replied, "The eye! Someone grab his eye!"

Phillip was seen disgusted about trying to touch his eye. "No way! That's disgusting..."

Norman then screams, "Just do it!"

Xander then stands up as he says, "I'll do it. I've faced things like these before."

Nicole then comes up as she nods. "Well, we better get his crazy eye."

Isabelle have answered from there, "Bill is indeed a crazy and deranged demon, yet he somehow sounds like the guy who trapped him in his head."

Xander is then seen running up to Bill and prepares to punch him, but...

"PSYCH!" Xander was then revealed that he grabbed Bill's eye.

Bill was seen screaming from there. "AHH, MY EYE! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?"

Norman is seen laughing about Bill's eye being grabbed from there. "HA HA!"

Phillip have answered, "Yeah! You don't have anything else up your sleeve now, Cipher!"

Norman nods about it as he agrees with Phillip. "Yeah. Because..., you have no one else to protect you!"

"You can't win now, Bill!" said Nicole.

Lorraine have nodded about it as she wasn't afraid of Bill. "Yeah, you can't beat us without seeing us!"

"Well... give me my eye back!" Bill was seen crying out about it from there.

"Let's see..., what's the answer am I looking for? Oh, yeah. Nope!" Norman was seen laughing about it from there.

Phillip replied, "Not in a million years, evil triangle demon!"

Bill Cipher is then seen punching aside Xander and afterwards, he gets his eye back.

Norman was seen screaming, "What the heck!?"

Lorraine is seen scratching as she was freaking out about it. "What's going on?"

Phillip doesn't seem to be too scared after of what have happened earlier. "HA! Well, at least things can't get any worse than that."

Norman is then seen replying to him from there. "You mean like of when there will be more of the supernatural freaks appearing all around here?"

Phillip is still seen doesn't seem to be afraid. "Pfft! Yeah, like that would happen."

But then, suddenly, some more supernatural creatures starts to appear all around Bill.

Norman sighs about it very sadly. "DOH! I had to ask."

"Now then... YOU!" Bill Cipher then points at Xander from there. "YOU FREEZE FOR ETERNITY!"

Xander is seen scared and is freaked out about it. "W-WHAT!?"

Bill then starts to turn Xander into gold.

Norman is seen scared by the horrors of what have happened from there as he is too upset about what he did. "Oh, boy..., this is just too horrible. Too horrible to look at." He then gasps about it as he came to a realization of what he must do. "Wait..., that does it!"

Phillip was then seen asking a question to Norman, "What are you thinking, Norman?"

Bill is then seen saying to them, "Thinking about something he shouldn't do."

Norman and the other people (excluding Xander since he is frozen) gangs up on one another as they whisper indistinctly about their plan.

Phillip gasps as he knows of what was going on. "You don't mean..."

Norman nods about it. "Looks like it."

Scene then later shifts to Bill's Fearamid as he is seen taking a rest.

"We need to save Xander, right guys?" said Lorraine.

Both Norman and Phillip said to his friends, "Right!"

"From now on, we will become a team of supernatural fighters and to plan to take down any threat that stands in our way. We shall become known as...the "Supernatural Hunters"!" Norman then puts up his fist up in the air as he was prepared to come to save Xander.

Nicole nods about it. "And we will do our best to ensure Bill is defeated again."

Isabelle replies to them, "After all, maybe Dipper and Mabel would be excited to know that Bill would be defeated again if he is eventually taken down."

Norman and Phillip along with the rest of them are then seen starting to go to Bill's Fear-amid castle to try to sneak into there to try to take down Bill and to save Xander.

"Hmm... okay. Now, where could Xander be?" Norman is seen stroking his chin from there.

Phillip gasps about it as he then turns to Norman as he says to him, "Look!"

It was then shown that Xander is trapped in a cage and that he is still in gold frozen form.

Norman then turns around as he was excited to prepare to set off to save Xander. " Bingo! Now then..., wait." He then later sees guards from there as he does a facepalm for himself. "Guards!? DOH! Why does it have to be guards?"

"Okay, we need some kind of distraction." said Phillip.

Norman gasps about it as he got an idea of what to do. "Bingo!"

Both Norman and Phillip are then seen wearing candy scout disguises from there as they go to the Fearamid.

Phillip have answered to the guard to try to distract the guards. "Excuse me, sirs. Would you like to buy some candy here?"

The guard came in as he says to them, "Wait! Intruder! Not so fast, you will not-Wait. Candy?"

The second guard replied, "Candy!?"

Phillip is then seen dressed as a candy scout still. "That is right. Only for 5 dollars."

Norman is then sneaking around as he goes to Xander. Afterwards, he grabs out a key from there. Afterwards, he unlocks the door and frees him.

The guard then gives 5 dollars to Phillip as he don't know it's a trick.

The guard have said to him, "Here you go!"

"Thank you, sir!" said Phillip.

"Have all my money!" The guard then starts to give him 200 dollars.

Phillip was then seen nodding to Norman and afterwards, Norman nods back as he is about to secretly gets Xander to safety.

Norman then somehow accidentally trips on a wire, but then an alarm rings.

The P.A. then said on the Fearamid from the inside, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The guard was seen freaking about it. "Wait. Intruders!? But who would-HEY, wait a minute!"

Phillip was seen scared about it. "Uh-oh! We should run, don't we?"

Norman nods as he says, "Yep. Yeah, we should."

"Get them!" The guards are then seen chasing after both Norman and Phillip from there as they run away.

Norman then suddenly realized something. "Wait, I have weapons!" He then grabs out some supernatural weapons from there as he shoots at the guards.

The guard falls down from there as he cries out, "DARN YOU!"

Norman have answered, "HA! Suckers!"

The guard then screams out loud about it. "Who the heck do you think you are, YOU NO GOOD BRATS!?"

Bill then somehow abruptly wakes up in the Fearamid. "H-Huh? What's all the ruckus here?"

"NEVER MESS WITH THE SUPERNATURAL HUNTERS, YOU PUNKS!" Norman was seen crying out as they were about to achieve their victory.

Bill then gasps as he sees Norman and Phillip have got Xander.

They then both escape quickly.

"Whew! They'll never get to us now!" Norman was seen excited as they were safe and sound.

"You devious little!" Bill was then seen chasing after them.

"You were saying?" Phillip turns around to Norman about it.

Bill was then seen still chasing after the both of them. "When I get you kids, I'm gonna turn you all into gold pawns!"

"Right...," Norman then takes out the supernatural weapons from there as he aims at Bill. "DIE!"

He then goes up to Bill angrily as he goes up and grabs his eye out of his face.

"AHHH, MY EYE! MY FREAKING EYE! WON'T IT JUST END!?" Bill was seen screaming about it every time as he was freaking out about it.

"NOPE!" cried out Norman as he was excited about it from there.

"Woo-hoo!" cried out Phillip.

Bill then cried out, "ARGH!"

The SNH team then starts to head down to the portal of the lab.

"Now to trap him in that portal ONCE AND FOR ALL!" yelled out Phillip.

Norman nods as he said to Phillip, "Yeah!"

"Heck, no!" said Bill as he retrieved his eye.

"Oh, HECK YES!" said Norman.

Bill Cipher then is seen coming straight towards at them. "You think I'm over with you?!" He is then seen aiming at both Norman and Phillip with a gold freezer right in his eye.

Norman has answered, "Apparently not, from what I believe. There's only one thing that I can't stand. That is that I can't stand any FIENDS OF WHO ARE CRUEL AND MEAN LIKE YOU!"

"Now then, UNFREEZE XANDER OR ELSE we'll shoot your eye out!" said Phillip.

Norman replied, "Yeah!"

Bill Cipher is then seen yelling at both of them, "YOU WANT TO BE FREEZED, LIKE LITTLE XANDER OVER THERE!? PERFECT!"

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" said Norman as he shoots at Bill's eye again with the laser and grabs his eye out from his face.

"Now, do as we say, OR ELSE!" said Phillip.

"NOPE!" Bill then grabs both Norman and his own eye.

Norman is then seen growling as he is furious. "WHY YOU NO GOOD..., ARGH!"

Lorraine is then seen next to Norman.

"You're so clever for a kid that is so... immature. I think I know what to do with you..." said Bill so devilishly.

Norman then answered as he is furious about it, "GRRRRRRRR! Why you..., Oh really!? What about you, WITH YOUR WAYS OF BEING A CRUEL, SELFISH AND EVIL DEMONIC JERK OF WHO WANTS TO TAKE OVER THIS TOWN AND THE WORLD!?"

Phillip replied, "Yeah! And not just that, though. You act like a selfish kid of who don't get what you want!"

Bill starts to talk to them about it. "See, just like that. Calling my deeds cruel. That's a way to show immaturity."

Lorraine is then seen shooting at Bill. "Stay away from Norman."

Isabelle then replies, "Yeah, put Norman down."

Bill is seen being furious as he is angry about it. "You know, I'm thinking of locking both Norman... and you, you LITTLE ANNOYING GIRLS THAT KEEP SHOOTING AT ME!"

Phillip then says to Bill. "Yeah! Put my best friend down you, STUPID IMMORTAL JERK!"

Bill answered, "NOPE!"

Nicole then replies to him, "You are a cruel triangle, Bill."

Bill then said in a demonic voice, "IT'S MORE CRUEL TO DEAL WITH YOU."

"Yeah! Stupid idiotic, triangle demon! Why can't you realize that you'll never win and that you'll never get of what you want?" said Norman.

Bill cried out in a normal voice, "Now then... GUARDS!"

Phillip then later answers to Bill, "Yeah! I order you to give up NOW! Or we push you through that portal!"

Norman is seen answering to Bill as well. "Yeah! I order you that as well."

"Too late. The guards are coming," said Bill.

"Oh really!? Now, Phillip!" said Norman as Phillip nods as he prepares to push Bill from there.

"NOPE!" Bill is then seen instantly teleporting back from there.

"What in the!? CURSES!" Norman is seen angry about this from there as he was so close to try to get Bill trapped from there.

Bill then responds, "You're all funny. I have newborn powers ever since I got out of that statue. There's no use of using that portal now!"

The guard have replied, "Sir, we're here!"

Phillip then answers Bill from there, "Oh really now? There's one thing that you haven't realized. While you were blind without your eye, I USED IT to unfreeze Xander!"

Norman replied, "Yeah! And now, he isn't gold anymore."

"Lock this boy in my hands up, along wi- WAIT WHAT!?" Bill was then somehow shocked of what Phillip have said.

"It's sad to see you go..." said Xander as he is seen holding out a vacuum sucker from there as he activates it.

Bill is then seen laughing about it from there. "HA! Think that'll do something?"

"Oh, but there's a catch... it's a sucker to the damn portal!" said Xander as he smiles of what he will do from there.

"WHAT!?" Bill was seen freaking out about it from there.

"That'll teach you to not mess with the SUPERNATURAL HUNTERS, YOU STUPID CRAPPY TRIANGLE DEMON!" said Norman.

Xander is then seen sucking Bill to the vacuum sucker from there.

"Yep. Never mess with us. WOO-HOO!" cried out Phillip.

"NO! NOOO! I'LL BE BACK, I SWEAR!" yelled out Bill.

Norman then cried out, "HA! You wish, TRIANGLE DEMON!"

"Yeah, keep on thinking that. Because once every time you think you try to come back..." said Phillip.

Norman then finished Phillip's sentence. "We'll be right there to stop you every time from now on."

Xander then starts to pat the sucker from there. "There, he's gone."

"Well then..., since we have beated Bill Cipher..., we should find a base for SNH. But where?" Phillip is then seen stroking his finger from there.

Norman then snaps his fingers as he have got an idea from there. "I know just the place."

Scene then shifts to Norman's house from there.

"My parents have a secret basement down below. Hopefully, they won't notice some stuff will be changed in here." said Norman.

Phillip replied, "Hmm...that looks very good."

"We're going to need to set it up first. Going to take a while to decorate all of it and to get this place clean." said Norman.

Phillip replied, "Tell me about it. This basement has too much dust."

Xander then answers to Norman and Phillip. "I'll get the vacuum cleaner. Someone get the duster."

Phillip is then seen grabbing out a feather duster from there as he tries to clean off dust from there.

Norman is later seen grabbing a spray and paper towel to clean up stuff from there.

"Few hours later...," said the narrator.

"Brilliant! This looks perfect," said Norman. He then grabs out a video camera from there. "Hey! A video camera."

Phillip asked a question to Norman, "What do you think we should do with it?"

"I bet recording out some vlogs for the stuff of what we have did." said Norman.

Phillip shrugs about it. "I don't see why not."

Xander nods about it. "Seems good enough."

"Looks very nice!" Lorraine seemed to agree with Norman about it as well.

Norman then starts to speak in a voiceover narration from there, "After Dipper and Mabel have beated Bill last time before leaving and ever since we have fought Bill and took him down..., we will now go on starting through crazy, fighting adventures against evil supernatural demons. We will now be able to try to take down him along with any other supernatural evil villains if it's the last thing we do. And once we rid of all stuff that is filled with supernatural stuff, we will be able to take down Bill and other threats. If you think that this is the end of the story of fighting against Bill Cipher and other threats, then think again. If anyone tries to take us down, even a threat that is so dangerous, they got another thing coming."

Xander is then heard in a voiceover, "Whoa, you make a good narrator."

Norman replied, "Thanks, Xander."

Xander answered to him in voiceover, "You're welcome."

Lorraine replied, "You are good at narrating it, so great job."

"Thanks, Lorraine. I did good at it, indeed. I have did some practice before." said Norman.

Isabelle is then heard talking in a voiceover as well. "Bill will go down eventually for good."

Phillip replied, "Yeah, hopefully he will. Watch out, you supernatural villains. Because once you mess with the Supernatural Hunters, there's no going back from your doom!"

Isabelle replied, "You are a good narrator too Phillip. And yeah, you better watch out!"

"We'll all do our best." said Nicole in a voiceover.

Scene then shifts to an epilogue from there with a webcam from there as Norman does a vlog.

"Hey there, people! It's day 1 of our vlog of fighting against evil supernatural creatures. In case if you haven't realized it, this is our secret hidden base. My basement hidden under the house of mine, that is." Norman is then seen showing the huge base from there. "And this is the world of a perfect new crime-fighting supernatural team known as...the SUPERNATURAL HUNTERS! I will be your guide for today. Norman Middleton, at your service."

Phillip then gets in the vlog from there as well. "And I am Phillip Jimenez! Another member of the team of who likes to take down any bad guys. Am also best friend of Norman as well."

Xander replied to the camera, "And Xander Whitehead! Hehehe, I'm a smart(bleep)."

Norman then starts to show them the tour from there. "That is right. Now then, let me give you guys a tour. Here we got some few supernatural weapons here. Like the supernatural shooting bazooka! It can shoot off any dangerous threat that is dangerous."

"We also have some regular lasers." said Xander.

"Yep. Yeah, we do." Norman then starts to continue to take a look around the SNH base. "And this is our enemy currently over here. As you can see from this picture on the dartboard..., it's the one and only evil threat on the world, BILL CIPHER!"

Phillip replied, "If anyone ever tries to see them, we'll take them down."

Norman then came in and answered, "Yeah. And then, we'll hit them with THIS!" He is then seen holding out the rebuilt memory erasing gun.

"But here, this is the... THE DIMENSIONAL SUCKER!" Xander then takes out the dimensional sucker out from the cabinets. "It sucks up people, and transports them to another dimension. Just like I did with Bill, A.K.A. the evil son of a (bleep)."

Norman is then seen talking to the vlog from there. "You think that last time when Dipper and Mabel beat Bill, Mabel was the one of who broke the memory erasing gun because of the incident and that people are free to remember of what has happened, right?"

Phillip replied, "Well, you thought wrong!"

"That is right. We have took these pieces of the laser and rebuilt it." said Norman. "It just goes to show that no one, and I mean, NO ONE, EVER messes with the SUPERNATURAL HUNTERS!"

"If you mess with us, YOU GET THE HORNS!" replied Phillip.

"Norman, it's dinner time!" said Mrs. Middleton.

Norman then cries out loud to his mother. "Really? Hold on! I am busy with the vlog."

"Really? It's 7! Nighttime!" said Mrs. Middleton of who is off-screen.

Norman is then seen yelling out to his mother. "Okay, as soon as I am done with the vlog."

Mr. Middleton screamed out loud from there. "NORMAN, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!"

Norman is then seen sighing about it. "Okay, fine. Well, got to go. Got to eat dinner. Anyways, hopefully, you guys have enjoyed this vlog. See ya guys later!"

"Bye!" said Xander as he waved to the camera.

Norman then turns off the camera. "Remember: No one else must know about this!"

Xander then nods as he agrees with Norman. "Right!"

Norman then starts to tell the members of his team of what would happen if anyone finds out about the newly formed Supernatural Hunters team. "If anyone knows about us fighting against supernatural creatures, ESPECIALLY OUR PARENTS..."

Phillip replied, "I am guessing that they would be angry about this and would punish us."

Norman nods about it. "Precisely, Phillip!"

"I wouldn't worry about our parents." said Xander to the rest of the team.

Norman have replied, "What do you mean by that?"

Xander simply explained about it, "They'll just say we have a crazy imagination, like every parent does."

Norman then thinks about it as he says, "Ah, good point. Okay then. Well then, Supernatural Hunters vlog is done. You're all dismissed!"

Xander replied, "Okay then. See ya!"

The SNH team then starts to leave and they head back to their respective houses from there.

At the end of the epilogue along with credits, a cryptogram then shows up: "ZHOFRPH EDFN WR JUDYLWB IDOOV!"

 _After the episode of SNH from there, you were seen that you have enjoyed it from there. You then solves the cryptrogram very quickly from there as you can't wait to see the new episode from there. You afterwards go out from there as you go have fun outside._

 **Author's Note: This has been today's very first episode of Supernatural Hunters. If you guys want to come join in, here's the link of The Town of Gravity Falls from there: /J8td3bF Hope you guys have liked it. If you're interested in joining the SNH RP from Discord (since the RP of it is based on Discord from there), DM me from there and I will go see of what I can do from there. Anyways, until then, see ya later!**


	2. Character Listings for SNH

**Since some of you guys may be new to Supernatural Hunters, here are the character listings for you to see from there:**

Main characters:

Norman Alexander Middleton: He is the main protagonist of the RP series and is Xander's best friend since middle school in the 6th grade. After of him along with his friends seeing that the Bill Cipher statue was still glowing, the supernaturalness hasn't been stopped. Now, it's up to him along with his friends to help stop them and to take them down. His personality is that he's determined, quick-witted, courteous, and adventurous. He is the leader of the Supernatural Hunters. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Alexander "Xander" Whitehead: He is Norman's best friend since 6th grade and that he goes on the supernatural adventures that Norman goes to. His personality is that he's considerate, impartial, broad-minded, and is rational. He then later gets killed, but is mentioned by Bill Cipher that he killed Xander. He then later gets revived by Norman in the episode, "A New Team Member Arrives" of where Ian comes in and helps to try to bring him back. Character made by: Leafy (from Discord).

Phillip Jimenez: He is a Spanish-American boy who is best friends with Norman and Xander along with some of his other friends. He hangs out with them and goes on supernatural adventures and stuff to stop evil from spreading around the town. His personality is that he's enthusiastic, courageous, inventive, and is pro-active. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Lorraine Osbourne: She is best friends with Norman along with the others of who go on supernatural adventures since 6th grade. Her personality is that she's hard-working, diligent, practical, arrogant, and is charming. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Nicole Spooner: She goes on the supernatural adventures that Norman along with the others go on. Her personality is that she's helpful, persistent, sympathetic and is fearless. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Isabelle Valesquez: She is also Spanish-American and is friends with Norman, Xander along with the others who go on adventures. Her personality is that she's modest, philosophical, courteous and is discreet. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Ian Ortega: He is a boy who have moved to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He used to live in the area of NJ. But then, he then finds in the news that supernaturalness is coming down near Roadkill County in Oregon along with every other country. He decides to investigate to figure out of what was going on. When he arrives there, he sees that there are evil demonic monsters (including Bill Cipher) around trying to destroy the Supernatural Hunters. Once he sees them, he was scared, but then he uses a harpoon to shoot at his eye. He was taught of how to harpoon by his father. Later, his helpfulness later earned the trust of Supernatural Hunters. His personality is that he's hard-working, persistent, charming and diligent. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Supporting characters:

Johnathan Owens: He is the Gravity Falls local librarian. He secretly knew that Bill was coming to return and that he has known about it ever since Weirdmageddon has happened. If he tries to tell anyone else about it, no one would believe him. So, he decides to plan to help the Supernatural Hunters to stop the supernatural creatures and to take them down. His personality is that he's ambitious, faithful, polite to people, considerate and diligent. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Iris Fonte: A girl that lived in gravity falls before moving away for 3 years due to her parents jobs. As she settles back into the falls she realizes all the stuff that has happened over the last 3 years to this town and how it became even stranger than it was. Her personality is friendly, brave,smart and just a little chidish but she can be mature most of the time. She moved away at the age of 11 and she is now 14. She knows most of the history of the town and can find her way around easily. Character made by Girs Waffles (from Discord).

Erebus Nox: He's a human. He has extensive knowledge of Gravity Falls and has been keeping his own series of journals. He's usually depressed. His father and mother left him in Gravity Falls and never came back so he found an abandoned house and made it into a laboratory and study. He is also the leader of a gang of kids who have been fighting off monsters before SNH he is the only one still alive. Unfortunately they were killed. Everyone thinks he's a good kid, but underneath he is sneaky and cunning. For some reason, he also breaks out in music once in awhile. He can trick people into giving him what he needs. When he finds SNH he thinks "Yay another few that will die" and tells them if they can bring him back a Black Hole Berry that he would help them. They bring it back and he is amazed. After that, he decides to join them. Character made by: Bianite (from Discord).

Kima: She's female, asexual-biromantic. She's very into rock and metal music. She's adventurous, loud and can be a trouble-maker but otherwise is very respectful and relaxed. She absolutely loves anything to do with science, cryptids and mysteries. Character made by: Christmaurance (from Discord).

Wilhelmina 'Mina' Robinson: The new girl in Gravity Falls, 12 years old and having recently moved to the town with her parents from Montana. She's an avid reader with ginger hair and circular eyeglasses almost a little too big for her face. Shy and normally adverse to making friends, she is thrown out of her comfort zone when she gets inevitably wrapped up in the adventures of the SNH. Character created by: Red Comet Mk. II

Villains/Antagonists:

Bill Cipher: After his defeat in Weirdmageddon, he has finally returned after Norman shook the hand's statue. Once that happens, Bill Cipher finally becomes free and decides to plan to get vengeance and to try to take over Gravity Falls, Oregon. But when he sees that Dipper and Mabel have left, he now has his new opponents (Supernatural Hunters) to plan to destroy while still trying to take over the town. He is a cunning, eccentric, insane, psychopathic, and physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing. He's outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Character made by: Alex Hirsch.

Pyronica: She is an interdimensional criminal and is part of Bill Cipher's evil gang. Character made by: Alex Hirsch.

Valmoon Souooop Vascor: An intergalactic criminal, known for his ability in copying any appearance. Normally, he looks similar to Norman Alexander Middleton. Character made by: Thomas Ayres.

 **More characters may be possibly be planned to be added from there soon, in case if some of you guys are interested in being part of it from there. Anyways, until then, see ya later!**


End file.
